


pastel pink and photography

by neobiasedx



Series: somehow, we fell in love without falling (nct one shot series) [11]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Alternate Universe - Photographer, Fluff, M/M, Workplace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 17:17:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15296295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neobiasedx/pseuds/neobiasedx
Summary: nakamoto yuta hates couple's week at his job, but maybe dong sicheng will change that





	pastel pink and photography

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> yuwin fluff! did i really just see a valentines day prompt and make up a couples week to make it fit the season?
> 
> yes. yes i did.

Yuta fucking hates couple’s week. 

It was all thanks to his stupid, madly in love bosses. Taeyong and Jaehyun made couple’s week when they first started their photography company, as an excuse to get each other gifts and be lovey dovey at their workplace and not be chastised for it at all. Yuta had to admit it was a genius idea, but considering their business was less like a 9 to 5 office booth job and more like a family, it sucked even more. 

Johnny and Ten, the two top photographers and the ones who all of their customers wanted to book, had been high school sweethearts. Taeil just confessed to Dongyoung a week ago, and they were still in their honeymoon phase. Mark and Donghyuck, one a computer science whiz and the other an intern still in college, met each other via their jobs and hit it off immediately. Jungwoo had a boyfriend who didn’t work at T&J’s photography, but still showed up everyday after his own job. Renjun, a photography major freshly graduated, was dating the young secretary of the online newspaper office a floor above them, Na Jaemin. 

There was literally no one else single in his whole fucking job. He has to endure all the crappily placed streamers, baskets of chocolate and teddy bears, and helium balloons crowding his workspace all alone, knowing that none of them were for him. 

One time, he asked Jaehyun why he decided to celebrate Valentine’s Day twice per year, and he got a long lecture about how it “wasn’t Valentine’s Day” and “it was a week to celebrate your significant other specifically for people in this workplace, a celebration of love not limited to the month of February.”

“So, a dollar store version of Valentine’s Day?” Yuta said, fully expecting the light smack on the head he received. 

He spent his entire break today eating with Taeyong and Taeil, shoving food into his mouth and ranting about couple’s week and how it was a “blatant attack on the one single person in the entire workplace.”

Shaking his head, Taeil pointed out the new hire. “What about Sicheng? Last I checked, he wasn’t dating anyone.”

Ah.

How could he forget. 

Yuta technically didn’t forget that Sicheng existed, on the contrary it was the exact opposite. He spent too much time thinking about the pretty, new Chinese secretary that he put his name on his mental mute list.

Can’t have the trademark office single thinking about a relationship now, can we?

It really wasn’t Yuta’s fault, it’s hard not to think about Dong Sicheng. His slightly big, pouty lips accentuated his high cheekbones insanely well that it was impossible not to stare when he first walked into the office that June morning. He had a double helix piercing that seemed to ruin the perfect school boy vibe he had going on, and Yuta was a sucker for a man of duality. To top it all off, his hair was a beautiful pink color, almost pastel. 

Fucking pastel. 

Damn it, Sicheng really was the perfect man for Yuta. Which made it hurt even more when the boy didn’t talk to him much at all, aside from a follow back on Instagram and sometimes greeting him when he walked into the office. He only seemed close to Taeyong and Renjun, always speaking in rapid chinese with the latter during lunch breaks. 

He’d only looked him in the eyes four times since he started working at the company, and he joined June 7th. 

Not that Yuta was counting, or anything. What kind of cliche would that be? The two office singles falling in love?

One that Yuta desperately wished would happen, apparently. 

Turning back to the photo set he was editing, Yuta ran a hand through his hair and went back to work, pushing away lingering thoughts of his office crush. 

~~

 

The familiar four beats and record skip rang from his phone, blasting the familiar song he set as his alarm every February and July. Imagine the dedication Taeyong and Jaehyun have to make all single people working at T&D suffer for two months instead of the usual one. 

You have to appreciate the lengths your friends go to to inadvertently make your life a living hell. 

“I’m better by myself!” Bazzi sang, creating echoes in his small studio apartment. 

Damn. Yuta really was the most bitter single person out there. 

Pulling on his typical work outfit, a free t-shirt from his high school and college days with skinny jeans, he trudged off to work, dreading the start of couple’s week. 

~~

 

“What the fuck is all that?” Taeyong gasped. 

Yuta stared, open mouthed, at the organized mess on his desk. A large heart shaped helium balloon was tied to the side of his booth, with the words, “You’re my sweetheart!” on it in a vaguely Comic Sans-esque font. A small bouquet of roses were placed next to his framed picture of his dog. To top it all off, two large boxes of chocolate were set where he usually put his laptop. 

Tapping his fingers on the side of the cubicle, Mark leaned over to look at the spread of romantic items. “Woah, are you dating someone? Since when? Why did I not hear about this? I thought we were bros?”

“Mark, please stop using the word bro. Someday either me or Donghyuck will cut out your vocal chords. Anyway, I’m not dating anyone. Trust me, and I don’t want to either.”

Stifling a laugh, Taeyong started to walk away, but not before saying, “Oh trust me, you will want to soon!”

Hm. 

When Yuta found his desk like this, the hopeful, 8th grade boy in him prayed it was Sicheng for one second. Then 22 year old Yuta Nakamoto took over, evaporating that thought process. But the question was, who was it?

Taeyong probably. Being there the moment he got into work, laughing while leaving, it made perfect sense. He even ranted to Taeyong about hating couple’s week. Yuta guessed that he felt bad for creating this hell, and bought him a bunch of lovey-dovey things to make Yuta feel better.

It didn’t work at all, actually. But Yuta wouldn’t ever say no to free good quality chocolate. 

~~

It had been two weeks since the dreaded couple’s week fiasco ended, and Yuta was flying high. Usually, he was stuck in the office, editing pictures that Johnny and Ten took and sending them to clients, but lately he was actually asked to help take some pictures for a wedding. The couple were the famous Kim Taehyung and Jeon Jeongguk, who were both good friends with Jaehyun. The photos Yuta took went viral, obviously, and the office was getting a bunch of new customers, meaning that Yuta got to go out and actually be behind the camera for once. 

It was almost exhilarating, the rush Yuta got every time his shutter clicked. He wouldn’t trade the feeling for the world.

Walking into the office for the first time in a couple days was a little bit surreal. Lately, the bookings he got were all engagement photos, taken at night just like the wedding photos for the famous Taekook couple. He always just finished the shoot and went home, editing all he had to there. 

He stepped out of the elevator and was instantly met with the sight of Sicheng. A pang of longing hit Yuta out of nowhere. The couples he were photographing lately were all in the pre wedding daze, grossly in love. He still wanted that with Sicheng, so much it hurt. They had been talking a bit more ever since couple’s week, creating a small friendship between the two. 

Sicheng looked up at Yuta and broke into a wide smile. “Oh hey! It’s our star new photographer!”

“Haha, nah. I’m pretty basic compared to Johnny and Ten.”

“Nonsense. You got us famous.”

“I’m pretty sure it was all just Jaehyun pulling the strings.”

“But it was your skill that made us viral!”

They went back and forth in easy banter, making conversation longer than they both had to. Suddenly, Sicheng’s smile dropped. 

“Hey, uh, I’ve been meaning to ask you this for a while now?”

Yuta’s mind started to race. What was Sicheng talking about? They hadn’t had any bad blood or anything. Cutting off Yuta’s panicked thoughts, Sicheng started talking again. 

“Why did you never respond to my confession?”

Yuta’s heart stopped beating.

“Your what?”

“My confession! During couple’s week, I put out all those roses and chocolate and the balloon, but you never said anything about it! You never mentioned or anything, and it’s kind of been bothering me ever since.”

Spluttering, Yuta responded. “I-I didn’t know it was you! If I did, I would have said yes!”

“How did you not know? I wrote a love le- oh shit.”

Sicheng started digging in his desk, Yuta still very confused and elated at the same time.   
“Here! I was supposed to put this with the stuff, but I guess I forgot!” 

Yuta tore open the envelope as gently as he could and read the letter out loud. It wasn’t long, just a short confession about how Yuta had caught his eye and if Yuta was willing to go grab dinner with him. He placed the letter in the front pocket of his laptop bag, and smiled up at Sicheng. 

“Yeah, I’ll go on a date with you.”

“Good, or else this would have been hella awkward.”

~~

The following couple’s week, Yuta woke up at 5 am. He littered Sicheng’s desk with tiny paper hearts and rose petals, and bought him the biggest bouquet Yuta could find. Five bags of gourmet jelly beans (apparently Sicheng didn’t enjoy chocolate that much) were placed neatly across the front of his desk, and four large balloons were tied to each table leg, saying “I love you, Sicheng.”

As soon as he saw it, Sicheng ran over to Yuta’s desk and kissed him as passionately as he could without Jaehyun coming out and yelling at them for too much PDA. 

“Babe. Thank you. So much. Now clean up the fucking paper or I’ll get Jaehyun to fire you.”

“I don’t doubt that, to be honest. Love you babe!” Yuta yelled over his shoulder as he went to grab the vacuum.

Chuckling, Sicheng ran a hand through his still pastel pink locks. “Yeah, I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a comment or kudos if you liked it! 
> 
> ~if you would like to leave a request, please comment on the post for requests! its an easy place to organize where all my requests came from. thank you!~
> 
> my twitter, instagram, and tumblr are all @neobiasedx!


End file.
